Under the Sea (version 1)
Before Minnie could swim away, Zsa Zsa blocked her path. "Minnie, listen to me. The normal animal world, it's a mess!" she told her, "Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." She led Minnie back to sitting on the rock. Minnie wasn't sure if she agreed with her, but she was willing to listen to her. Zsa Zsa: The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake She swam towards Minnie as she continued to sing. Zsa Zsa: You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake Minnie angrily turned her head away. Zsa Zsa: Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor A lot of fish swam around Minnie, who enjoyed it. She floated a little upward as she twirled a lot. Zsa Zsa: Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea Under the sea Darling, it's better Down where it's wetter Take it from me Up on the shore, they work all day Out in the sun, they slave away While we devotin Full time to floatin Under the sea Zsa Zsa then swam up to a blue lobster, who was playing the clams like drums. Then Zsa Zsa did the drums. Zsa Zsa and Lobster: Down here, all the fish is happy Zsa Zsa: As off through the waves they roll Zsa Zsa and Lobster: The fish on the land ain't happy Zsa Zsa: They sad 'cause they in their bowl As Zsa Zsa sang that, a big, sad-looking, cyan fish was floating inside a bubble. Zsa Zsa: But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day, when the boss get hungry On "hungry," Zsa Zsa used her nose to pop the bubble. Cyan Fish: Guess who's gonna be on the plate Zsa Zsa: Whoa-ho! Under the sea Minnie was fidgeting with the same flowers. Zsa Zsa: Under the sea Suddenly, one flower popped up from the ground, revealing a seahorse. Zsa Zsa: Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us Then more seahorses popped up and swam around Minnie. Zsa Zsa: In fricassee Zsa Zsa saw a hook, picked it up, and put it in a clam, and the clam didn't like it. Zsa Zsa: We what the land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We've got no troubles Life is the bubbles Under the sea As Zsa Zsa sang that, the clam spat the hook at him. Luckily, Zsa Zsa dodged it. A trio of snails sang. Snails: Under the sea Zsa Zsa: Under the sea The snails sang again. Snails: Under the sea Soon, all kinds of fish gathered around to join in the song. Zsa Zsa: Since life is sweet here We got the beat here Naturally The snails sang again. Snails: Naturally-ee-ee Zsa Zsa: Even the sturgeon an' the ray They get the urge 'n' start to play Then a beluga sturgeon played a clarinet while a manta ray used rocks as symbols. Zsa Zsa: We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea She played the clams as if they were steel drums. Zsa Zsa: The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass Ain't they soundin' sharp? The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul Fluke: Yeah! Zsa Zsa: The ray, he can play The ling's on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish, she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at And, oh, that blowfish Blow! They were so in tuned with the music that they didn't see Daisy and Pudge appearing. The female duck and penguin glided their way through the dance floor. Pudge accidentally bumped into one of the dancing fish, but Daisy pulled him off, and they didn't lose their cools. The female duck and penguin spotted Minnie on the rock. Minnie smiled upon seeing her friends. Daisy and Pudge whispered something into Minnie's ears. Minnie followed Daisy and Pudge out of the dance party. On Zsa Zsa's right, one group was playing instruments. On her left, another group was doing the conga. Inside a big fish, a shrimp played on the former's teeth as if it were a xylophone. Zsa Zsa: Yeah! Under the sea Some red lobsters sang. Red lobsters: Under the sea Zsa Zsa: Under the sea The red lobsters sang again. Red lobsters: Under the sea Zsa Zsa was riding a school of fish and jump off them. Zsa Zsa: When the sardine Begin the beguine It's music to me What do they got? A lot of sand As she sang, she picked up some sand and tossed it in the air. Zsa Zsa: We've got a hot crustacean band Each little clam here Know how to jam here Under the sea She swam up and began to laugh and dance as she sang the next part. Zsa Zsa: Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here Under the sea Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter Under the water Ya, we in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea Everybody, happily pointed their fins to the rock. "Minnie?" asked a confused Zsa Zsa. Just realizing that Minnie wasn't there, everybody swam off in disappointment. Only Zsa Zsa stayed behind. She sighed in defeat. "Oh! Somebody's got to nail that mouse's fins to the floor." "Bugs!" called a voice. It was Donald. Then Zsa Zsa turned to see Donald swimming to her. "Zsa Zsa, I've been looking all over for you," Donald panted. "I've got an urgent message from the sorcerer." "The sorcerer?" asked Zsa Zsa, as Donald nodded. "He wants to see you right away," he said, tugging her by her paw. "Something about Minnie." Then he swam off, leaving Zsa Zsa in a big panic state. "He knows!" she gasped, knowing she was now in boiling water! Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs